1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fences and, more particularly, to a highly portable fence post system having a post for supporting a number of wires, a base member configured for placement on the ground for supporting the post, and an anchoring device for anchoring the base member to the ground when the device is inserted into the ground.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Fences are often utilized to enclose large tracts of land, necessitating quick and simple, yet effective installation of the fence posts, anchoring structure for securing the posts to the ground in an upright orientation, and wire. The versatility of the fence components and installation thereof is highly critical since the fence may traverse both rocky and fine soils. Removal of the fence posts and anchoring structure also must be readily accomplished as such components deteriorate and require replacement. Moreover, many farmers practice rotational grazing, in which animals are alternated from field to field so that the pasture is not entirely consumed or destroyed by the animals. In some circumstances, farmers utilize temporary fences to rotate confinement of the animals between fields. Temporary fences may consist of permanently anchored posts, in which the farmer selectively installs wire to the permanent posts to close off portions of the land. Alternatively, posts may be removed from the ground and relocated, whereby the farmer has the ability to vary the size and shape of the field upon which the animals graze. With moveable fence post systems, the portability and ready removal and installation of the posts and anchoring structure are critical. Of course, other situations may arise where a fence owner is required to move the fence.
However, fence posts and anchoring structure have heretofore been difficult to install and impractical for relocation within the field. Traditional fence posts provide no intrinsic lateral support, yet must support wires that are significantly tensioned. Accordingly, either the post must be driven deeply into the ground or relatively deep holes for receiving the post therein must be dug, both of which are relatively laborious. Yet posts placed directly into the earth are difficult to remove. Consequently, fence post systems have been devised with posts that are not driven or placed into the ground, but supported above the surface of the ground by anchoring structure. Such a system commonly includes an anchoring device, such as an auger, having a coupling portion for supporting the post coaxially therewith. However, anchoring devices still often require the excavation of a hole for receiving the device. Additionally, the design of traditional fence post systems limit installation to either rocky or fine soils. Finally, in order to withstand the lateral forces attributable to the tension of the wires supported by the post, angled braces have been connected between the post and the ground. A separate anchoring device is often necessary for securing the brace to the ground, which of course further complicates installation and removal.